


too late to turn back now

by chisei



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, protagoneil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: bgm: Something In the Rain - Rachael Yamagata
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 12





	too late to turn back now

**Author's Note:**

> bgm: Something In the Rain - Rachael Yamagata

不是每个人都有机会做选择。这是你对我说的第一句话。

严格说来，是我与你的第一次对话，却不是你与我的第一句话。

早在我还无知而你已掌握过去一切脉络的未来里，你就突然出现在我面前。要知道对一个除了身高与满脑子物理学拗口名词理论外、其他一窍不通的理科生来说，这种开场白无异于逼他立刻掉头转身。你说的话像莎士比亚的对白，尽管物理学某方面与哲学有点相似，与文学却是完全背道而驰。我却不得不硬著头皮回答你的话，或者说，回应你一本正经地搭讪。因为你堵在洗手间前，而这间酒吧里只有一间洗手间，还是男女共用的唯一一间。如果我不开口请你让让，恐怕我就要直接拉开拉鍊，掏出已经开始滴尿的老二，尿在你脚边。

朋友，行行好让我进去，我都快尿在裤子里了。

幸好你在那阵节奏强烈的电子乐里听懂我说的话，也用你一贯敏锐的观察力看出我夹着腿扭动身体的傻样。

噢，抱歉，或许我该等你出来再跟你搭话。

我挤开你闪进洗手间的时候差点没因为用力过猛而撞上马桶，原谅我摄入的酒精足够放大一个人的恐惧也能松懈他控制自己的力道，总之，幸好你的手不畏被夹断的风险从门缝里伸进来揪住我，那道友善的一臂之力使我顺利将膀胱里的存货如数流入马桶而不是第一次穿的新牛仔裤里。

冬日的冷水足以使人清醒片刻，至少踏出洗手间后，我可以伸出还黏著擦手纸的手跟靠在墙上等待的你说出我的名字，尽管你也不给我这个自报姓名的时间。你说，尼尔，虽然一切还未开始，但我需要你，我们的世界需要你。

假使我们是一对交往已久的情侣，从你那条难得打了结的舌头上溜出的台词就会是一套最彆脚但真诚的求婚词；但我们不是，所以你并不是在向我求婚。不过我仍像个被惊喜冲昏头（事实上是伏特加通宁）的被求婚对象，用差点咬到舌头的含糊腔调答应了你——我是真的以为你也喝醉了，而唯一摆脱喝醉后会对人一本正经说胡话的醉鬼的最好方式，就是顺着他的话说再挤入人群里，让他找到下一个可以大放厥词的对象。

这不是我第一次梦见我们初次见面的场景。

风力发电机的内部回音使我很难拥有良好的睡眠品质。即使我带上你建议的耳塞也没有太大用处，它们仍会在某个我好不容易睡着的时刻，从我的耳道掉落到行军床上，沈重的机械运转声与趁隙而入的尖锐风声会觑準时机，如外头永不止息的浪涛灌入我空荡的耳道里。它们有时直接叫醒我，有时候则钻入我的脑袋，为这段脆弱敏感的睡眠增添许多画面，让我醒来时总是比睡前还要疲惫，完全失去进入睡眠的意义。

在我刚加入你的时候——是的，我一直认为我加入的是你的计划，而不是信条这个组织——睡眠是很奢侈的一个动作。因为你的心里藏着一个很庞大的计划，这些从你偶尔漏出的字句可以窥得一二，但你有意掩盖它，好比蓝胡子将禁忌的房间钥匙交给妻子却要求她不得进入。你就是这样，每每有意或无意地诱惑我却又让我不得其门而入。

你最好不要知道得太多。你警告我，说知道太多对我没有任何益处。另一方面又将更多的东西交到我手里，比如学习爱沙尼亚语，你说有朝一日我会需要用到；比如教我如何在异国建立起情报网，足以接近每个我意欲接触的对象；比如用一根细铁丝或铁片在最短时间内撬开复杂的门锁。你应该要明白物理学系的学生不是做特工的料，何况他还得在教授惨无人圜的课业折磨里挤出时间来达成你的要求，这完全是不可能的。因为一个人拥有的时间有限，加上我们之间并不存在一旦中途退出就要支付天价违约金的协议，我随时都能够大喊不干然后拍拍屁股走人，但你总会在我想要放弃的时刻出现，用那双黝黑的眼把我吸入无法逃脱的黑洞里。

想想看，你能碰触到这样的东西。你一边说，并使一颗子弹不借助任何外力便从桌面向上飞到你手里。我敢肯定你的袖子里没有任何机关、也没有任何障眼法，因为你用向后滚动子弹的方式把它推到我面前。这颗子弹完全违反你认知的物理学，但它确实存在。这难道不值得你坚持下去，好让自己在未来某天能够亲自体验吗？

老实说，你的说词挺没说服力的。我在子弹上方张开手，尝试让那颗子弹飞到我手上，但它毫无动静。

它是一颗被逆行的子弹，所有物质都已被颠倒。你不能想着要拿起它，得将这个动作反过来，想像放下它的样子。你又在我面前示范了几次，我才看清楚你故意放慢的手势确实是放下子弹，而子弹正是在你收起拳头的那一刻回到你的手里。

我脱口而出的惊叹声是取悅你的最优解，你的笑容立刻咧开，搭上那脸毛茸茸的胡子使你看起来像一头友善可亲的熊。笑脸倒是挺能拉拢人的。我不知道你有没有听到我的嘀咕，但你肯定知道我已经成功被你带来的逆行子弹挑起好奇心。任何人都不该随便挑起科学家的好奇心，我或许还算不上是科学家，但我一样会被前所未见的难题掳获，在能够找出解答或可认定是悖论之前，我都将无法自拔地投入追寻真相的过程里。

我们的时间有限。你总是把这句话掛在嘴边，连带我能够闭眼休息的时间愈发有限。

而你会更珍惜你拥有的时间。

那时我已经可以接出你掛在嘴边的各种说词（仿佛某间直销公司教给会员的口号），也比一开始还要了解你，大致上搞清楚你的话何时可信、何时则不能当真，两者差別在于我盯着你的眼睛对你挤眼歪嘴做怪表情而你会笑出来的时候，那我就会知道我只要跟著你笑就够了，剩余你不笑的时候，我会问你接下来我们要做什么，或更实际点，先打个呵欠、然后问你还有多少时间可以让我补充体力。这时候你又往往不会给我一个满意的回答了。

你是一个不懂得体谅人的混蛋，连我的指导教授都比你还早良心发现，决定早点放过我。但我甚至还没看清楚学位证书的样子，就被你拉进一场枪林弹雨里。有鉴於我的射击训练一直没有提升难度，你只交代我在你放倒那些人以前不要踩下煞车，但你肯定忘了BMW 内建车道置中维持的辅助系统。你躲过几枚子弹也浪费几枚子弹，还生气地拍著车顶要我握紧方向盘別乱晃。等你终于坐回副驾系好安全带，我说下次给我一把机关枪换我去当那个开枪的人吧。这句话我是憋著气说的，结果你突然放声大笑，好像我说的不是气话而是笑话。

笑声以你脸上犹带笑容的一句话告终：我不需要你射出那些无谓的子弹，我只需要你替我掌握好方向。

我该说什么呢。如果我才是那个得知一切的人就好了。这么一来即使我的话里別有用意你也不得而知，你才会是后来那个琢磨回忆又恍然大悟却束手无策的人。

我决定如法炮制。如果你胆敢向我提问任何一句，我都要用同样的方式还给你。让你成为这场悲喜剧的主角，让你又笑又哭，让你知道永远不该卖关子。即使无知是你保护命运的一种方式，关于我势必遇见你以及此间种种延展铺就的命运——我开玩笑的。事实上我只希望你的多疑不要用在我身上，因为我对你毫无招架之力，如果你再一次双眼湿润地盯着我欲言又止，就別指望我能够把你拋在脑后，如你教导过我的、步履轻盈地走入那道门里，从而如期进行我们的计划。（唯有你缺席的此刻，我才会称呼它是我们的计划，这让我能够感到与你尚有一丝链接）；或者你会用尽各种在中情局学到的拷问技巧来招呼我⋯⋯不，你不会是这种人。你会相信我，因为未来的你找上我，因为人的本质喜恶不会轻易改变，相信我一次跟两次没有分別，你就是会相信我。

那是一种直觉，我的朋友，不要随意为我下结论。我就是晓得。

我不太确定你是否能接受我在踏入门以前，让操作的人将我折返的时间再提前一小段时间。好在你很早以前就安排好位处特隆赫姆峡湾的基地，并在那里设了一道门，我忍耐著门外差点要把我烤到脱水的高温重新钻进门里、再从门的另一向走出。接到消息赶来的艾佛斯与惠勒都很惊讶，艾佛斯皱著眉说他没接到提前行动的消息。我向他们打招呼，说我只是迫不及待提早来看看老朋友。

告诉我，军人难道是这么没幽默感的人种吗，艾佛斯与惠勒面无表情地看着我，仿佛我刚刚打的招呼比希特勒说他热爱犹太人还要可怕。老天，只是一眨眼的时间，我已经开始想念你了，每次你都是率先为我的笑话捧场笑出来的那个。最后我只好跟他们说我是提前来勘查并布置你即将暂居的安全屋，他们才总算接受这个说法，领我去物资站準备我需要的东西。

我一边挑拣，一边思考是否该替你们俩做出区分：你与过去的你？还是未来的你与现在的你？又或是见过我的你与尚未见过我的你？这些比较暂时毫无意义，因为我根本还没出现在你面前，一切无从比较。

只是，一旦我们见面，我就不能表现出曾经见过你的样子，那么做将会招致无谓的混乱与麻烦。只是我很怀疑，我该怎么在你面前表现得与你素昧平生。我们有很长一段时间待在对方身边互相照应，你的每个眼神与肢体变化我都晓得该如何配合你接下来的动作，你毫不吝於在我面前展现所有并使我牢记，你已经刻印在我的大脑皱褶里成为身体记忆的一部份，我必须要很小心并且克制，才能让自己看起来对你一无所知。但如果我做不到，相信你也不会太过责怪我，无论是哪个你。

你曾经跟我提起，在等待第一次接触组织前，你在海上风力发电机里独自度过一段时间。我很好奇，一个人如何在风力发电机里生活。你不可能鲁莽地推开门，让自己暴露在刮骨的低温里悠哉地吹风看海赏浪，但你也没有任何娱乐、包括网路或其他可以做为消遣时间的事物，那样的日子形同军队或监狱里的单人禁闭室。

不知道。你说，我的意思是，那时我不知道自己为什么要在这里等待，只好用其他事来打发时间，比如伏地挺身、爬梯或用铁梯做引体向上那些，有机会你也能试试。

少来了，你脸上的笑容完全不是这么一回事。你其实在嘲笑我的体能不足以支持我跟你一样把这里当成一间克难的重量训练室对吧。

等我真正身处这个环境以后，我才明白你非得从这个贫瘠冰冷的空间找点事做的理由。你当时应该十分困惑，比我被你找到时还要困惑，不知道即将进行的任务内容，但让自己持续沈浸在那种情绪里毫无益处，所以用尽手边所有可得的器材来转移注意力。

我跟你相反，我很清楚自己此行目的。这句话的意思是，我知道自己现在在这里是创造了一段多余的现实，没有人明白我出现在这里的真正意义，因为只有我知道，倒也不至於对你即将经历的事物有所影响。我只是提前经历你还未做的事。

在手臂痠软、腰背疼痛以及大腿还泛著痉挛后抽痛感的现在，我怀疑你是故意讲出这段经历。我试着在一天内爬上来回三趟的梯子，并在距离地面有两公尺的梯位做引体向上，还用行军床与地面进行伏地挺身，但结论很明显了，我还是适合在你背后用脑袋替你筹谋安排，胜过妄图用肉体抢走艾佛斯与惠勒的风头。还记得吧，我是一名物理学硕士，不是军人也不是中情局干员，我该待在我的位置。

那么话又说回来了，你当初为什么要出现在我面前？也许我该早一点问你，因为之后的你将无法回答这个问题。

在我为你带来的行李袋里，除了一些替换用的衣物外还有一把ASP 2000，款式老旧但你很喜欢。你说这个熟悉的老朋友会让你想到还在中情局受训的日子，同时也是唯一一把我能闭着眼拆卸后又组装回去的手枪。你教过我很多次，在我的射击能力被军人们判了死刑后，你接手了这部份，从后腰掏出一把手枪，并不急于要求我拿起它瞄準靶心，而是在我面前拆卸它，一个接着一个步骤地要我组装回去。

学会怎么用它前你得先认识它。你是这么说的。

现在我更像一个特工了。我在组装枪枝的同时哼笑。

你还差得远了。你在我差点使劲掰坏某个卡榫前阻止我，不过是换个方向，卡榫就对接上原来的位置。我没指望你成为百发百中的狙击手，只是让你有缓冲的时间。你说。

什么缓冲的时间？

你学我皱起眉头但口气明显愉悅：我们之中总有个人得争取时间讨救兵吧？我骂了一句脏话，紧接着你假装吃惊地吆喝出声，说你们英国人不是最爱用体面话来噎得人说不出话来吗，怎么这会儿就舍得拋下礼仪讲粗话。

也许是因为我面前的美国人就吃这套。我感觉说这句话时自己的后槽牙都要磨平了。

其后你只是笑，没有任何辩驳的意思。

更进一步想，你大约还记得我是个物理学硕士。即使当过你的司机、接头人或锁匠，我都不是真正面对死亡的人，那是你或其他人才会做的事。你把我摆在相对安全的位置。因此我的疑惑从未真正得到解答，它只有变得越来越难以令人理解的份。

原谅我可能漏了些什么，也许尚有许多我们一起经历过的事。我不太确定是因为独自蜗居在这座风力发电机里影响了我的记忆，还是来自长期逆行的副作用。我能感觉到越鲜明的记忆就越短暂，仿佛我能记得的只有片段而非一件事的全貌，但这就是你给我的。

现在，我能够想到你的最后一件事，是我转身前瞥见的你湿润的眼角，以及在我背后响起的、你宣布时间已经到了的生硬嗓音。在这一幕前的所有都变得模糊，卷起泛黄毛边，我的时间在还没踏入门以前就开始飞快回转，像幻灯片一格格从脑海里闪过，所有你带领或陪伴我进行的过去逐渐剥落出明显的轮廓。

尼尔。你叫住我，你还有选择的余地。

反照窗里我正在看着自己，应该说正在看着你。我忽然想到这是第一次我走在你前头。我没有任何理由做出其他选择，你明明知道这点，因为接下来你的嘴里哪怕是一句留下来(Stay. ) 都显得难以启齿。你知道的我的未来，也就是在你的过去有不可磨灭的事实，而我们都知道如果改变已知的事物将导致不明的结果，可能更好也有可能更坏，世界经不起这种豪赌。每个人的时间都是有限的，我们无法挪用也不能巧取豪夺。我们是为了让每个人拥有的时间可以掌握在自己手里，而不是在他们一无所知的情况下替他们做决定。

我有点分不出从反照窗里看到的是现在的你还是过去的你。你的嘴角究竟是努力上扬还是下拉。你的眼睛是在看着我还是看向另一个我。

我得承认在从你口中得知这是我的最后一项任务前，曾经阴暗地想过原来这就是你把我挡在身后的真正原因，但你的模样让我打消了这个念头。你低著头努力从堵塞的鼻孔里呼吸，而底下的红色水泥地逐渐洇出一块如血般的深浓黑影。我不免开始想像在你的过去我们究竟做了什么，让你非得在知道总有一天会目送我离去的情况下也要找上我；你到底做了多少心理準备才安排好接下来的一切，若无其事地出现在我面前，与我相处这么长一段时间。恐怕这个问题的答案直到我踏进门里、门即将转动的那一刻，你也不会对我吐露半个字。

我听到外头传来连风浪都掩盖不过的汽笛声了。  
当我推开这扇门，便将立足在你的过去。我忽然想到，或许我可以把所有的难题都拋还给你，因为你会在未来琢磨出答案，并反馈给即将遇见你的我。  
那个我永远不会对你说不。  
我会站在你面前，像与你交往多年的爱侣，答应你蹩脚的邀约，说既然你这么需要我，答应你又有何不可。

你得知道，每个人都有机会做选择，而我选择走向你。

end.


End file.
